my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ai Baba
Introduction Ai Baba or better known as The Shogun is a young girl born with the Shogun quirk. Due to the quirk she can create as many minions as she desires. Ai Baba considers all of her creations to be her children and leads the Baba Family as the clan head. Ai desires to take over japan and unify it under her rule. She got the idea from a Samurai Warrior's Video game when she was eight years old and has been working to fulfill her dream since. When she takes over japan she wants to restore the nation back to the era of samurai. As a result she considers all forms of technology to be her enemy. Despite all of this she still watches tv, surfs the web, read the news, and watches anime. She is a hypocrite. Personality Ai has modeled herself off the Demon Lord Noubnaga himself. She is ruthless in battle and will not hesitate to kill any opponent. "If they are weak that is their fault! If they are vulnerable then we shall destroy them! If they are innocent than their blood be on their own hands! Weakness is a sin! Shame on those sinners for not becoming strong!" Ai loves all of her custom made soldiers. However she could not give a single far about her Ashigaru. If someone was to take one of her Customs as a hostage she would negotiate. If they were to take a Ashigaru she would fake negotiations and then send her ninjas in to kill everyone. If someone was to kill one of her Customs she would swear eternal vengence. If someone was to kill a Ashigaru she would still swear eternal vengeance. Swearing eternal vengeance is one of her favorite things to do. If she invades someones city and captures them she will let them live. If someone invades her base of operation she will kill them. It is ok for her to invade you. You can live, but if you invade her you must die! Ai has a fearsome hatred for western style clothing, despite wearing it on hot days. When she enters a city she sends out special team of ninja to hunt down and burn all fashion clothing stores in the city that do not sell traditional Japanese clothing. History Ai Baba grew up watching her older brother play samurai video games. He loved them and often played the ones that allowed you to create your own character and conquer japan for oneself. It was his favorite thing to name the Shogun after himself and his subordinate after his little sister Ai. The two would conquer japan together and Ai would watch him as he did. Eventually Ai got old enough to play the games herself. She would make herself a Shogun and her brother her subordinate. Often the two would play a campaign together with each other taking tuns on what to control. The two bonded over the game. However all good things must come to a end. When Ai was seven years old her brother was killed by a Villain. Ai still had her parents and her family, but she felt like she was completely alone. Her brother was the closest family member to her and without him everything felt empty. In order to cope with this Ai began to play the samurai game again. She would continue off the campaign they started and enjoy taking over japan with her precious brother. "I will take over Japan", she would shout before she started each game and for a little while she felt like her brother was with her when she played. Over time she began to depend on the game for comfort. Seeing this her parents became worried and sold the game while she was sleeping. When Ai returned to find the game she was devastated. She cried her eyes out and ran away from home. It was around this time that Ai's quirk powers manifested themselves. While in the woods Ai accidentally turned a giant stone into her brother's game avatar, Nobuchika Baba. After she did so she passed out from exhaustion. She was then taken home by Nobuchika who caused a stir in the home. by the time Ai had awaken from her sleep Nobuchika had been arrested by the police. Ai was furious and devastated by the news. In her anger she accidentally turned the kitchen table into a Ashigaru warrior who rushed out to go rescue their captured general. It was then that Ai started to understand what her powers were. After what was known as The Crazy Samurai event Nobuchika escaped from jail and fled into the woods on Ai's orders. From their he started a makeshift camp where Ai sent her newly formed warriors and soldiers in preperation of the war she planned to release on japan. She would conquer all of japan as The Sword Shogun! Synopsis Ai Baba played samurai games with her brother in her youth. When her brother was killed she became desperate and played the games as a comfort. When her parents sold the game she became upset and ran away from home. She then turned the stone into her brother's avatar and was rescued by him. The avatar was then taken to jail for being weird and holding a sword. She made a crap ton of Ashigaru to storm the jail and break him out. Now she builds a army in secret. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Physical Attributes Ways of Combat Weapons Relationships Major Battles and Events Trivia =Characters= Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Students Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Villain Category:Children Category:Villains in Training